


Super Short - The Guest

by Mcbutter



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcbutter/pseuds/Mcbutter
Summary: When you first visit Phineas at his lab he locks himself away, well I imagined what all went down at that moment and decided to write a short about it.This is super short.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Super Short - The Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short

Phineas sat peacefully in his lab, sipping at the warm mug he held in his hands, watching as Bubbles quietly snuffled around his crossed legs, when all of a sudden the calm and peaceful atmosphere was striped away as an alarm began to scream, lights flashing, casting the room in a red and yellow glow. A security feed blinked across one of his screens, showing the Unreliable beginning to make port.

Phineas spat out the liquid, scrambling to get up from his chair. He rushed to the door that lead to his private quarters, his "safe place", mashing at the button over and over as it failed to respond quick enough. Once inside, he lockes the door behind him, and double locked it. Flicking on the speakers, he prepared himself for the sudden company just as his cameras show the Captain climbing from their ship and beginning their way towards where he was holed up. 

Phineas took a moment to grumble under his breath, when he had said to visit _any time_, he didn't mean right fucking **NOW**!

The intercoms hummed to life. "Ehem, uh hello? Can you hear me? Does this work?"

There was a sudden ear piercing screech from the intercom.

"Oh damn and blast! That's loud."

He glanced at the live feed to see them approaching just outside his front door.

"I'm just securing my on going experiments."

He looked to make sure the door had indeed locked.

"...And securing myself."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Space Dad! <3


End file.
